Brokeback Kiwi
by Shuboni
Summary: Cody Walters and his brother, Geoffrey Walters, head out on an excursion in Africa. Although,a little mishap ends up in Cody taking care of his poor brother.


**The African Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Also known as:**

**Brokeback Kiwi**

It was a warm day, very warm. Cody was sitting on his couch, watching the TV that Tino had given him a while back. It was a documentary on Africa and the excursions that tourists could go on. 'Ye! This looks great! Maybe I could git Geoff to come with.' Cody looked around and got up. The day was so warm that he was falling asleep, which was never good. When he fell asleep during the day, all he did during the night was chase wallabies. It made his people very mad because the wallabies would take shelter in their houses.

Cody stretched and started walking to see his brother, Geoffrey. It was a long walk, but Cody had done it in 3 hours before. The Aussie was good at running. He stretched his legs then looked straight ahead. Nothing in his way, it was perfect. He started running, very fast. He practiced running against the wildlife in the area, which shaped him up into a great runner. So he kept running, all of the way to his brother's house, swimming out to the island and everything. When he arrived, he saw his brother was watching the same show. "Geoff!! Yew got the same idea that I got?"

Geoffrey didn't have a bad accent like Cody did because Geoffrey would go and visit other countries too much. "Yeah! Let's go to Africa! It sounds like so much fun." Geoffrey bounced up to his brother, smiling as usual. To Cody, Geoffrey always seemed very excited.

"Well then… When should we go?" Cody inquired.

Geoffrey smirked. "It's rather today or tomorrow. Do you want to stay or should I come over to your house?"

Cody thought about it for a second. "Le's go back to my house… Yew can pack hea' then we can leave." Both of them were good runners. Geoffrey was mainly good at it because he was so hyper, but Cody just trained.

As soon as Geoffrey was done, he looked up at Cody. Cody looked at his luggage. "Yew carryin all of that?" It was a bag, pretty small in fact, but both of them were minimalists.

Geoffrey looked a bit confused. "Well think about it, how often are we going to be able to wash clothes in this place? I was just going to pack a few extra outfits, just to be safe."

Cody pondered this fact. It was pretty third world there. He was going to pack a few extra outfits as well. "Yew're right. I aughta do that too."

So they left, sprinting back to Cody's house. Cody was in the lead, only because he didn't have anything to hold him back. They made a few days worth of trips back and forth turn into a couple of hours.

It didn't take long for Cody to pack and for the brothers to leave, since they were so sporadic, but once they got to Africa, they had to slow down. They had planned on going straight for the Congo, but it all slowed down for them. Geoffrey had come down with something, something pretty bad. Local doctors said that it would go away in time, but they still had to stay at a hotel. Not a very good one, either. But Cody didn't mind staying there, as long as Geoffrey would recover.

Geoffrey was lying in bed, Cody was next to him. Geoffrey kept looking up at his brother. "C-Cody…? It's really cold here…" Cody started getting very nervous. He pulled the blankets off of his bed and covered Geoffrey with them.

"Please feel betta, bro. I still wanna go out in the Congo with yew. Dun that sound fun?" Cody had such a worried look on his face, it made Geoffrey feel special that he had such a good brother.

"Yes… I still want to go with you to the Congo… I hope I feel better soon…" Geoffrey coughed up some green mucus. Cody rushed and got him a tissue to clean it up, not wanting the virus to spread. Cody didn't leave Geoffrey's bedside, waiting for his brother to recover.

It had been a couple of days, and Geoffrey was still sick. Even though Geoffrey was sick, he slept very well. Cody was at his bedside, looking down at him with a worried look. It wasn't long before Cody started fixing Geoffrey's hair so that when Geoffrey woke up, hair wouldn't be in his face. Cody kept stroking it back, pulling it away, seeming very loving in these actions. It didn't go on for long because Geoffrey woke up. "C-Cody, what are you doing?"

"Eh… Nuthin… Dun worry abaout it…" Cody looked away, having a very slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

Geoffrey smiled. "You're very silly."

Cody looked back, smiling as well. "I think yer delusional, Geoff. I ain' silly." Cody, absent-mindedly, started messing with Geoffrey's hair again. This made Geoffrey blush a little.

"Umm… Cody… That's my hair." There was a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yew dun like it?" Cody pulled his hand away, looking worried.

"No… I like it… It's just unexpected." Geoffrey coughed again. He was turning a little paler, which wasn't a very good thing.

Cody kept playing with his little brother's hair, being careful of his ahong. Geoffrey loved how considerate his brother was being. It made him close his eyes and slowly drift into sleep. As soon as Geoffrey was asleep, Cody got up and started making some food, a basic soup.

About a half of an hour later, long enough for Geoffrey to fall into a deeper sleep, he started making strange noises. Cody looked over at Geoffrey, whose face had turned red. 'Eh….??? Th-That looks really cute…' Cody looked away before he heard his name being called by Geoffrey. It wasn't really a call as it was… Well, no better way to put this, a moan.

Cody whipped back and looked at Geoffrey. He was asleep, soundly, but shifting a lot. Cody wondered about this, and went over to him. Cody touched Geoffrey's head, concerned. The touch got a reply, "Oh, Cody… Be careful of Wellington…" His ahong? Cody didn't dare touch it, did he?

Slowly, his hand wandered over to the stray strand of hair, and he touched it lightly. The touch was answered with a loud moan, which made Cody pull his hand back. "Cody… I didn't know you liked me that way…" Geoffrey giggled in his sleep. Giggled? What is he dreaming about? Cody lightly touched the ahong again, which was again answered with a loud moan. But instead of pulling his hand back, Cody rubbed it lightly.

This action was answered with Geoffrey grabbing his wrist and holding his hand their. "Don't stop that… It feels good…" Cody wasn't sure if Geoffrey was asleep or awake at this point, but he did as his brother said and kept rubbing it. Of course, Geoffrey was asleep, but it was apparent that he was having a good dream. Cody kept rubbing it, making Geoffrey moan and writhe and make cuter noises than any animal in the outback.

As soon as Cody pulled away to go check on the soup, which almost smelled like it was burning, Geoffrey woke up. "Cody….?" He sat up and looked around. "Nnn… I had a very good dream. I feel warm now too." He pulled the covers off.

"A good dream, eh? Well, it looks like yew were." Cody turned and saw that there was a large bulge in his brother's pants. Geoffrey saw this as well and hid it fast. "So… Who were ya dreamin abaout?"

Geoffrey looked away. "I… I was dreaming about Stella…"

"Yew sure? Cuz I hea'd a lot abaout me…" Cody smirked, feeling as if he had just caught his brother in doing something.

Geoffrey's eyes widened. "I-I was talking in my sleep?!"

"Yup… Sounded pretty interestin… Aside from who, what was happenin?" Cody sat on a chair after pulling the soup off. He sat backwards in the chair, resting his chin on the back and looking at Geoffrey.

"W-Well… I-I was dreaming that… That we were in the Congo… A-And a jaguar jumped out of nowhere and pounced on me! Then you came in and beat up that big, mean cat!" Geoffrey looked battle ready and excited, but holding something back.

"An? I'm sure that that isn't the entire dream…" Cody was smirking more.

"W-Well… After the jaguar incident… We went into a tree hut to rest… And… While we were there… You kissed me… On the lips… Not like a brother would do but like a lover would… Then you grabbed Wellington and rubbed it…" Geoffrey was clicking his shoes together. He didn't look as pale as he did the day before.

Cody tilted his head. "Is that all?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "But you might not like the rest… You might start thinking differently about me."

Cody laughed. "Think differen'ly? I would neva do that."

Geoffrey looked up. "Really? It wouldn't matter what I said?? Anything???"

Cody nodded. "Anythin. Yew can tell me anything and I'll still like ye."

Geoffrey looked down. "Well… The rest of the dream… After the kiss, you slid your hand down my pants and, while rubbing Wellington, you started rubbing… Umm… Pounamu."

Cody couldn't help but laugh a little. He knew the little slang name he gave for Te Wai Pounamu, or 'The Southern Island'. "An? Is that it?"

Geoffrey shook his head, now he was blushing really badly. "After that… You pulled my pants off and started making me feel good, from both sides… You started rubbing my hole along with Ponamu… I-It made me rub Sydney… Which made you more excited… A-And… W-We… W-We had relations… Intimate…."

Now, this made the Aussie blush. Intimate relations with his brother? At least it was a dream. "Umm… Geoff… Do yew have this dream often? Or at any otha times than this?"

Geoffrey nodded. "Well, not the same dream, but close to..."

Cody's face turned a very bright shade of red. "W-Well I got somethin to admit to…" Cody looked down, a little ashamed.

Geoffrey looked up. "What? What's wrong?"

Cody looked to the side. "While yew were asleep, I touched Wellington. I even rubbed it…"

Geoffrey's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Y-You did??" Cody nodded. Geoffrey blushed and put a finger on the end of the stray hair. "W-Well… Ummm…." Cody looked up at Geoffrey with a questioning look. "Cody… C-Could you do it again?

Cody's eyes widened as well. "I-I-I dun think so… W-We'a brothers and we shouldn' do things like that…"

Geoffrey nodded kind of disappointed. Cody couldn't see this so he got up, walked over, grabbed Wellington, rubbing it. Geoffrey closed his eyes halfway and started moaning. "C-Cody… That… That feels good…."

Cody didn't do anything else, just rubbed Wellington. But Geoffrey reached up and pulled off Cody's band-aid, then proceeded to rub Sydney. "Ahh… G-Geoff… Dun do that…" Cody swayed and softly laid on top of his brother.

Their lips met. Geoffrey had his eyes closed but Cody had his eyes wide open in confusion and surprise. Geoffrey put his arms around Cody's neck and held the kiss. Soon after, Cody closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. They were all alone, and nobody would know what they did together. Geoffrey reached up and started rubbing Sydney again, which made Cody moan louder. It also made Cody reach his hand down Geoffrey's pants and start rubbing Te Wai Pounamu.

Geoffrey arched his back and kissed Cody again. This was exactly like them, very sporadic, never thinking about what they were doing. It was happening exactly like Geoffrey dreamed it, instead though it was like a nurse Cody, coming in to make him feel good. He had a dream like that once, it was his favorite as well. Geoffrey held the kiss and opened his mouth a little, inviting Cody to do the same.

Cody caught the hint and opened his mouth as well, their hot breaths mingling and mixing with each other. Geoffrey was the first to act on this, pushing his tongue up into Cody's. Cody closed his eyes tight, pushing his tongue back into Geoffrey's and rubbing Pounamu faster.

Cody was about to do it, he was going to take his brother's pants off when there was a knock at the door. The doctor yelled out to them for a check up on Geoffrey. Hurriedly, Cody got up off of Geoffrey and back to his normal composure. Geoffrey buttoned his pants back up and lied back down in bed.

Cody walked up to the door and opened it. "Yew're the docta?"

The doctor nodded and came in. "Dat's a berry good ting to be feedin him. Lotsa fluids will help the illness pass trew." He sat next to Geoffrey and started examining him. Took his temperature, checked his pulse, cough, all of that stuff. "Well, all I can say is dat he might want to take some asprin or someting. He seems to have a fever. Besides dat, he'll be fine soon enough. Dat fever is de las ting in da way. He'll be healthy after dat." With that, the doctor left the room.

Cody looked over at Geoffrey, a large blush across his face. Geoffrey looked back up at Cody, panting form the excitement. "Sh-Should we continue, Cody?"

Cody shook his head, a little worried about his fever. "Maybe not… I dun wanna inflame that feva any worse than it is."

Geoffrey smiled and nodded, understanding completely. He lied back down while Cody brought him that soup that he made earlier. Geoffrey loved it, it was a type of chicken broth soup. A little bit of chicken meat was in it too, for protein.

That night, Cody slept in the same bed as Geoffrey, and they cuddled close. They decided that the next day would be the day of their excursion. The next day…


End file.
